Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyepiece lens used to observe an image displayed on a display screen, and an imaging apparatus provided with the eyepiece lens.
Background Art
Electronic view finders (EVF) for use with cameras such as digital cameras or digital video cameras for observing an enlarged image of an image displayed on a liquid crystal display screen with a naked eye are conventionally proposed. Such an electronic view finder uses an eyepiece lens for observing an enlarged image of the liquid crystal display screen.
As an eyepiece lens usable with the above-described electronic view finders, those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2006-106491, 2010-134446 and 2007-264179 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3, respectively), for example, have been proposed.